


皎月如今

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd





	皎月如今

这是夏瀚宇五分钟内第四次撕嘴皮，他的不安和紧张很好地掩藏在过长刘海下的眼睛里，只在被死皮折磨到流血的嘴唇上流露出一点端倪。

门铃响的时候他几乎是立刻起身，中途不小心被沙发绊到，有点尴尬又有点狼狈。

开门前他努力控制表情，嘴角的弧度练习许久，但依旧失败，勉强不算凶狠，也绝对谈不上温和，因此他毫不意外面前的人看到他会露出有些错愕的表情。

管栎对夏瀚宇的第一印象就是有点凶，但是是一种不带攻击性的凶，像柔和的刺。他虽然有被吓到，但惯性先扬起一个笑：“你好，我是管栎。”

夏瀚宇也回应一句“你好”，然后沉默着帮他把行李箱拎进屋子。管栎为他的体贴心动一秒钟，便先给他贴上一个“好人”的标签。

他们之间的故事简单到一句话就可以说完，甚至能浓缩成四个字：商业联姻。

夏家家大业大，是联姻的最佳选择。管父如何不想以利益交付最宝贝的小儿子，可管栎却是家族里唯一适龄的Omega，在董事会的压力下，管父也不得不妥协。

管栎来之前多多少少从别人那里听说过一些夏瀚宇，关键词总是在“私生子”、“孤僻”、“冷漠”中游转，硬生生熔造出一个不好接触的怪人形象。

现在见到真人，管栎反而不那么担忧了。夏瀚宇跟他想象中不太一样，虽然看起来又冷又凶，但其实很照顾他的感受。尤其传统得要命，默默看他把衣物塞进主卧的衣柜里后，冷不丁冒出一句“既然还没结婚，AO有别，还是先分房睡”。

都说Alpha是下半身生物，管栎早就做好婚前性行为的准备，但夏瀚宇这种惊人的贴心和不动声色的尊重让他有一种奇异的安心感。

相比管栎的轻松从容，夏瀚宇显得格外拘束。他本来就不爱说话，又独来独往惯了，家里突然多一个人很不适应，也不知道该怎么和管栎相处。

他在恶意中长大，背负骂名，不堪的身份、外界的揣测恶评、兄弟姐妹的排挤孤立，编织成茧，他躲在里面以为再也看不见光。但现在，厚厚的茧壁似乎要破开的一条裂缝，洒进来的光灼热到要把他烫伤。

酸辣面端到自己面前的时候，夏瀚宇局促得简直不知道要把手往哪放。

“泡面吃多了对身体不好的。”管栎在他身旁坐下，“也不知道你喜欢吃什么，我就随便做了点。”

酸辣面冒着腾腾的热气，熏得夏瀚宇有些恍惚，似乎管栎的笑也不真切。

“谢谢。”夏瀚宇吃一口面，酸辣的味道激活了他麻木的味蕾，暖意顺着胃流动到四肢百骸。

他想了想，还是扯出一个有点僵硬的笑。

更多时候，他是安静的、冰冷的、不热烈的，是一座死去的火山铸成的冰山，偶尔的主动也带着凛冽。

沉默在管栎看来反而成了一种变相抗拒，他对夏瀚宇的试探小心谨慎，最终确认夏瀚宇只是笨拙地用沉默当盾牌，抵挡外界陌生的关怀。

领完证的当天夏瀚宇搬回了主卧，晚上还是什么都没发生。管栎料到这些，抿着唇，长长的睫毛垂下来，难掩失望。

虽说没什么感情是一回事，夏瀚宇不愿意碰他却又是另一回事。就算他不是任人宰割、只寻求鱼水之欢的Omega，但他的魅力却摆在那，怎能令人不动容，他一抬眼一弯腰，都是无尽的风流。

如果夏瀚宇真的不喜欢他他自然不会勉强，夏瀚宇是孤狼似的Alpha，他总不能强求一匹狼为一枚月亮而停留。

摇摇欲坠的神色落在夏瀚宇眼里，变成一捧融不化的雪，锁住夏瀚宇的心。

过去的二十多年他内敛、封闭，活成沉默且脆弱的星球，朋友寥寥无几，更遑论谈恋爱。他只是根本不敢动管栎。

管栎会跟他结婚毕竟是被逼无奈，他到底还是个私生子，在阴冷黑暗的环境中独自长大，没有走上歪路已是万幸，而管栎，从小万千宠爱，他怎么能奢求管栎会喜欢自己……

他闻到一点很微弱的信息素味道，淡淡的果香，夏瀚宇未来得及分辨，管栎轻轻翻了个身，夏瀚宇看到他白皙的后颈上贴歪了的抑制贴。

肉色的抑制贴上印着黑桃Q，像一道不甚清晰的纹身，诱惑又碍眼，让夏瀚宇突然有了想撕掉的冲动。

触碰到管栎后颈温热的皮肤时，夏瀚宇才惊觉空气里逐渐浓郁起来的信息素——不是管栎的，是他自己的信息素。情热缓慢地翻涌上来，而管栎却已然熟睡，只露出一个毫无防备的侧脸轮廓。

无论如何，他也都还是一个正常的Alpha，香香软软的Omega睡在身旁，自然会有生理反应。夏瀚宇摸到床头的抑制剂，给自己打了一剂，情潮褪了一点，但欲望还有，憋得他胸腔闷痛，强忍到后半夜也挥散不去，只能起来冲冷水澡。

冷水澡的后果就是高烧来得气势汹汹，病来如山倒，夏瀚宇吃了点药睡了一觉，迷迷糊糊听到似乎管栎在喊他，他伸手抓了一下，有温暖柔软的温度流连。

醒过来的时候管栎在床头用手试他额头的体温，夏瀚宇这才发现管栎的另一只手被他紧紧攥在手里。

他松开手，像放走一只轻盈剔透的蝴蝶。

管栎从床头拿起碗，脸上依旧是浅浅的笑意：“你醒啦，饿不饿？我熬了粥你吃点吧。”

夏瀚宇要接，管栎却已经舀起一勺粥吹凉了递到他嘴边。夏瀚宇愣了一下，还是接受了他的投喂。

这种被人挂念的感觉他有多少年没体会过，夏瀚宇早就记不清了。在漫长而孤独的岁月里，流言和寂寞吞食着他，养成了用独处来躲避的习惯，使他产生不需要关心的错觉。

但如今他却发现，自己还是眷恋这样的温暖。

夏瀚宇迟钝地感知到疼痛，然而疼痛总是伴随着隐秘的快乐，于是他再次拉住管栎的手。

如果是生病，那应该有充分的理由做点过分的事吧。夏瀚宇想，他用了点力，把管栎拉到怀里。管栎很瘦，他一只手就能箍住管栎的腰，像捕捞一片指尖的月光。

“你陪我。”

他说，语气里有自己都没察觉到的撒娇。

管栎枕着夏瀚宇的手臂，又往夏瀚宇那边靠了靠。

这样算是，有一点贴近你了吗？

当下一次发情期来的时候，管栎在打抑制剂和去找夏瀚宇之间犹豫了好久，但他的Alpha先闻到味道过来了。

夏瀚宇站在门口，觉得自己的灵魂在被房间里暴涨的信息素撕裂成两半，一半在说不要趁人之危，另一半在怂恿他去标记，去侵犯，去占有。

“夏瀚宇……”管栎虚弱地喊他，睫毛微颤，“可以麻烦你吗？”

说什么麻烦，这简直算得上恩赐。夏瀚宇当然也就听从了内心的想法，他摁住管栎的肩膀，看到一双泛着水雾的眼，好像再眨动一下，就能滚落下一串晶莹的泪珠。

那样的风情如何明艳鼎盛，他就如何钝痛得无法自拔。夏瀚宇只能尽力克制自己，干燥的唇贴上管栎的后颈，唇纹一寸一寸去摩挲着他滚烫的肌肤。

腺体被咬破的瞬间管栎的颤栗抖得夏瀚宇内心叹息一声，他终于得知管栎的信息素，是清甜的水蜜桃，像管栎本人，鲜美多汁，粉嫩可口。

甜味在蛊惑他，他的手沿着管栎的腰线滑下去，伸进宽大的T恤下摆，摸到一截光滑紧致的腰肢。

诚然信息素乱了他的心神，但夏瀚宇自己是说不出情动有几分是因为Omega对Alpha的天生吸引，又有几分是真心实意的喜欢。

身体的反应却诚实许多，先一步发出危险讯号。他半硬的性器抵在管栎的小腹上，强势的Alpha信息素散发出来，白兰地浓烈，刺激得管栎浑身发抖。管栎看他一眼，目光有些涣散，夏瀚宇很尴尬，匆匆说了句“对不起”就要走。

但是衣袖被轻轻拉住，管栎仰起泛着诱人潮红的脸，几乎在用气音讲话：“其实你可以……”

这种欲言又止无异于半透明的邀约，夏瀚宇只用了一秒就明白管栎要说什么，他舔了舔唇，裂开的皮肤在唾沫的滋润下带来轻微的痛，提醒他这不是梦。

都到这个地步了，夏瀚宇也没有必要再做徒劳挣扎，管栎贴上来，手在他身上乱摸。混乱的信息素剥落临时标记的作用，他被白兰地的味道逼得又再次进入了发情期，只知道缠着夏瀚宇索取。

所有的理智都在流失，夏瀚宇只觉得管栎全身上下又热又软，他亲一下都怕管栎会融化掉。管栎下面已经湿得一塌糊涂，腿缠上夏瀚宇的腰，尽情把自己交出去。

进入的时候管栎发出小声的呜咽，像某种小动物。夏瀚宇等他适应了才缓慢地动起来，虔诚地亲吻管栎的眼睛：“疼吗？”

“还好……”管栎被顶弄得舒服，却也为夏瀚宇这种时候还维持着风度和温柔而感到哭笑不得，“我也不介意你让我更疼一点。”

然后Alpha真的让他更疼了，疼到管栎都要怀疑之前的种种是不是都是这头大尾巴狼的伪装。

夏瀚宇伸出手，跟他十指相扣。

狼终于还是找到了属于他的月亮，和捧在手心的皎皎爱意。


End file.
